


A Family of Queer Circumstances

by bulldog0701



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Gryfindore doesnt like slytherins, Dumbledore Bashing, Hes actually really nice to Harry, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, M/M, No House Rivalry, Non-Binary Harry, Severitus, Sirius Bashing, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Twins, So snape isnt a bastard, Soul Bond, Voldemort never lived, possible more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulldog0701/pseuds/bulldog0701
Summary: Voldemort Never existed, but James and Lily still die when Harry is young. Being raise by Sirius has its own set of repercussions that make Harry avoid people after starting at Hogwarts. Snape notices and does something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will far and long in between, but hang in there. Please? I have a real passion for the story of this fanfiction and have been working on it for a very long time. Though it still isn't done due to many cases of severe writers block and mental issues. I hope you will enjoy and put up with all of my shitty work times and procrastination, but I am determined to make something of this. I hope you like!

Chapter 1-

Who would expect it, really? That a prisoner would escape just before his trial. That he would go after the man that had been the one to capture him while he was on a date with his wife. Who would expect that he would kill them both in retaliation before the Aurors came and found him, leaving a small boy of barely a year old an orphan?

No one. That was the problem…

No one would expect Lily and James Potter to die because of a spiteful bastard out for petty revenge. And their little boy, Harry, would had definitely not expected to never be able to see his parents again, not even to say goodbye.

But nothing could change what happens. It is determined by Fate how one comes into the world, and how one leaves. But it is up to you how you spend the time you are given, no matter what some people might say.

That may be why Harry grew up the way he did.

Sirius Black was a loving man when he found something worth loving. But when he has an opinion about something, whether it be good or bad, he acts on it without thinking of the consequences.

At first, when Sirius had gained custody of little Harry, he doted on the boy and spoiled him as if he were his own child. And he might as well have been. He was the one to raise Harry. He even did a blood adoption when he was four so that Harry could be his Heir and not that ‘slimey Malfoy brat’ who was born to his cousin, Narcissa, who would have been the heir if it weren’t for Harry.

But when Harry got a little older and started showing signs of being something Sirius did not want in his child, he changed. He treated Harry like a nuisance and a freak, something to be ashamed of. He tried to beat and scare the ‘weirdness’ out of him, wanting him to go back to being a carbon copy of his old best friend, James, like he should be.

So when Harry’s Hogwarts letter arrived, he was ecstatic. He was sending the thing away for ten months and when he gets back, he would leave him to fend for himself.

No one would have expected what they saw when he arrived, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

It was beautiful. Steam rose from the top of the front engine of the Hogwarts Express and Harry was mesmerized. He had never seen anything so amazing, so free looking. This is what will take him away from all of his pain and suffering. This was his freedom.

“Well, Boy? Get a move on. We don’t have all day!” Sirius Black snarled from behind Harry and he was violently pushed forward into the crowd of families giving tearful goodbyes.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied quietly. Harry was usually never allowed to speak. Because Freaks don’t have anything good to say, so why should they say anything at all. At least, that’s what his Uncle Sirius says.

Fighting through the large throng of people, getting shoved more than once on the way, Harry and Sirius finally reached the edge of the platform where Harry was able to get onto the train. With his small frame, Harry had trouble getting his heavy trunk onto the platform and Sirius’ lip curled back in a displeased snarl at the sight. Though, two taller redhead boys came up behind him and lifted his trunk from his struggling arms and into the carrier cart where all the trunks were held.

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly and looked up to see two smiling twin faces looking down at him. They both had blue eyes and a large amount of freckles adorning their faces. Their hair was a bright flaming orange and the trim on their robes were green and silver. ‘Slytherins,’ Harry though.

“No problem,” The one on the right said. “Im Fred, and my twin over there,”

“Is George. Nice to meet you.” The one on the left held out his hand for Harry to shake, but before he got the chance, a voice from behind them caused Harry to stiffen just slightly, though the one on the left, George, noticed. He didn’t say anything and just looked to where the voice had come from.

“Harry, get on the train already. Your holding up the line and other people have to put their trunks away too. Arrogant boy,” He said. The last bit was only muttered, but Fred has been able to read lips for years now. A perk when you’re eavesdropping on brothers.

“Yes, Uncle Sirius,” Harry replied hastily and rushed off to get onto the train. Fred and George watched him go then turned back to where the man was standing. They frowned and turned a glare at him as he just walked away and left the platform without so much as a goodbye to the boy he called Harry. They walked off as well, going to find a compartment to share with their best friend Lee Jordan.

Meanwhile, Harry had found an empty compartment and had drawn the blinds closed in the hope that people would leave him alone. Pulling out a small bag from within his robes, he pulled his new potions book and sighed in content as he could finally settle down into his element. Solitude. Though it didn’t last for long as someone knocked on the door before it was pushed open slowly and a head peeked in to see if anybody was there.

A girl with a brown bob of hair and a slightly pug like face sighed and stepped through, soon followed by a olive skinned boy with dark eyes and a pale boy with white blond hair.

“Do you mind if we sit here? All of the other compartments were either filled with upperclassmen or were already filled with first years.” The girl asked while the two boys behind her discreetly studied Harry.

“Go ahead. I’m not really waiting for anybody, so I’d be here all alone anyway,” Harry answered. The girl smiled and sat across from Harry, right next to the window. The blond boy sat down gracefully beside her while the dark boy perched himself next to Harry.

“Thanks. I’m Pansy Parkinson. This is Draco Malfoy and that beside you is Blaise Zabini.” She introduced herself and the other two excitedly with an outstretched hand. Harry shook it before answering.

“Harry Potter.” Harry smiled and silently looked out the window while Pansy tried to start up a conversation.

“Are you excited? I know I’m excited. We are all going to be in Slytherin. You?” She babbled on like that for a couple of seconds before the boy next to her, Draco, nudged her in the arm. Pansy blushed lightly and looked down at her hands for a second before looking back up with a small smile.

“I don’t know what house I’m going to be in. My Godfather wants me to be in Gryffindor, but I think I’ll end up in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I don’t really care which, as long as my Godfather doesn’t hear about it.” Harry closed his neglected book and placed it on his lap and looked at the silent boy at his side.

“Well, if you end up in Slytherin, I know you’ll be welcome with us. And if you’re in Ravenclaw, oh well.” Pansy said, bouncing slightly in her seat.

“What classes are you guys most excited for? I can’t wait until our flying lessons,” Draco said.

“Charms,” Pansy answered, still bouncing around in what Harry thought was a fairly good imitation of a rubber bouncing ball.

“Same. Charms.” Blaise said, then went back to staring at nothing.

“What about you, Harry?” Draco asked when he noticed Harry sitting there with his head bowed and being completely silent.

“Potions. Though my Godfather and the current Potions Professor have a horrible rivalry, so I don’t think he’ll like me very much.” Harry answered and looked back out the window at the passing scenery.

“Who’s your Godfather?” Draco asked. “Professor Snape is my Godfather, so if we’re friends, he should go easy on you. Especially if you end up in Slytherin.”

“Sirius Black. Apparently they were in school at the same time and my father, godfather and two of their other friends bullied him because he was a ‘slimey snake’. It’s idiotic really. They were jerks and Sirius calls Professor Snape the evil one? I met him in Diagon Alley when I was shopping for my school supplies and I thought he was a well respected man.” Harry scoffed. Memories of how Sirius treated him when he was younger coming back to him and making his statement all the more convincing.

“Wait. Your Godfather is Sirius Black? I’ve heard stories about what they did to all the slytherins. He and his friends were horrible. Total bullies.” Draco exclaimed, staring wide eyed at Harry like he was some kind of puzzle he needed to put together in order to know how he worked.

“Don’t worry. I hold none of the same prejudices as him. I like slytherins as long as they aren’t being bullies first. I abhor bullying.”

“Well, as long as Uncle Sev is told of your views, I am almost certain he won’t hold his past against you. I’ve heard him going on and on about how spoilt and like your Father you are from him, but that is clearly not true. If anything, I think you might become one of his favorite students.” Draco smiled at Harry, but it immediately dropped when he notices Harry’s lack of amusement. “Harry? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking,” Harry replied sullenly, looking out the window.

The group remained in an awkward silence until the lady with the candy trolley came by. Each of them bought their fill, with Draco buying the most and Pansy the least. ‘I have to retain my Womanly figure and that won’t happen if I have too much sugar’, she said when asked why she hadn’t bought very much.

***

As the train was pulling into the station, the group of four changed into their robes and walked out into the narrow hall outside the compartment in order to get of the train first and avoid the crowd of students. When they stepped off of the train, they were instantly aware of a loud, booming voice calling for the first years. A giant man named Hagrid was left to lead the group of the smallest students while the older years took the carriages and they were led to a dock of small boats that crossed the lake.

When they reached the castle grounds, they were shown into the large entrance hall and met by a woman who was introduced to be the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. She gave a speech about the houses and how they will be your family for the coming seven years and on, then opened the door behind her and letting the students go into the Great Hall where all of the other students were sitting at four long tables separated by color.

In the center of a raised dais was a three legged stood with a raggedy old pointed hat sitting atop it. As all of the students arrived at the front of the hall, the hat began to sing. It wasn’t good. It was rather bad, actually. But it amazed Harry to see something so surreal. The hat sang about the school and what the four houses represent. When it was done, the four house tables erupted into shouts and cheers and stomping feet.

After everybody was called down, the first years were called up to the stool starting with an Abbott, Hannah being sorted into Hufflepuff. As the students were all called, Harry’s nerves started getting to him. He knew there was nothing to really worry about, but he wanted so bad to be in the same house as Draco and the other's. With his first friends in such a long time, what with Sirius keeping Harry away from other children after he turned five.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin with the hat barely touching his head and Pansy was sorted with the snakes as well after a few short seconds. So when Harry’s turn came to sit on the stool, he was a ball of jitters and sweating down his back, breathing heavily to calm himself.

“Well well well. What have we here?” said an old and raggedy voice inside his head. It sounded like the voice of an old man who smoked in the muggle world.

“Please sort me into Slytherin! I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Harry pleaded the hat.

“You would not be alone. For the friends you made today will be loyal no matter what and many people in all the other houses are people that you would find great friends in. But you need not worry. You would fit nowhere else other than Slytherin, no matter how good your mind may be. SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouted and Harry almost sagged in relief. Almost. He was a Slytherin now and he would show it with Pride.

Stepping down from the stool on which he was perched, he gracefully hurried over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco and across from Pansy. Greeting the other first and some second years with a handshake, Harry made a fairly good first impression on his housemates.

Just as the last first year was sorted, Blaise Zabini into Slytherin, the headmaster stood up and made his opening speech before the feast. A compilation of weird non-existent words was not what Harry was expecting.

“I swear, that man is as mad as a hatter,” said a pair of voices from down the table. Harry turned his head to see who had made the comment, but was met with the same pair of identical faces that he had seen on the train.

“Fred? George? Is the headmaster always that looney?” Harry asked the weasley twins.

“Harry? Ya, he’s always been a bit on the crazy side. But he lets us get away with our pranks as long as they aren’t malicious, so we like him most of the time. Though he does let the Lions get away with a lot more. It’s quite unfair, really.” Harry nodded to them and his face turned thoughtful.

“What kind of pranks do you do? My godfather said he used to be one of the master pranksters in school, but he was just a big bully.” Harry said. He liked the twins from the impression they had made when they helped him at the station, but if they were bullies like his Uncle was, than he would do his best to avoid them.

“We don’t do anything that would actually hurt anyone.” George said and Harry’s shoulders relieved some of their tension.

“We do stuff closer to blowing things up and making prank products for people to use on other's. Our dream is to someday open a joke shop like Zonkos.”

Harry grinned at the pair. They seemed to prank people for the sake of making other people laugh rather than for their own self amusement like Sirius and his dad. It would have been sad for Harry if two of the first people to ever be nice to him turned out to be entirely different.

“Cool! It would be so awesome running a joke shop. I don’t know what I want to do when I get older. I want to go into something with either art or potions. That’s the class I’m most excited for.” Harry gushed. It might be strange to see a slytherin who was so animated, but Harry was finally free to be himself and he couldn’t help but feel like he could do and say anything he wanted.

The twins laugh and smile at Harry’s enthusiasm. “Why potions?” Fred asked.

“I met professor Snape when I was going school supply shopping with my Uncle, I met him in the potions apothecary. Plus he’s one of the best Potions Masters in the world.”

~Flashback

Harry was making his way through the shop with his list of needed potion ingredients while Sirius was at the Leaky. Uncle Sirius didn’t want people to see him with Harry, so he gave Harry enough money to buy his supplies and told him to be done in two hours. Harry had already gotten everything he needed except for the potions things and his wand, so he was almost done.

As Harry was perusing the shelves of bottled and preserved ingredients, he was wondering how he could buy the more fresh stuff instead of the prepackaged hogwarts supply kits. While he was distracted by looking at his school list, he accidentally bumped into someone much bigger than him and fell to the floor on his bum.

Looking up with mortification and fear across his features, Harry noticed the man he ran into looking down at him with mild irritation which only fueled his fear. The man was tall. Maybe close to 6 foot and had long black, lanky hair that fell to his shoulders. His robes were pure black and made him look more menacing than he would probably look without them. Which is quite a feet with how he was already glaring at Harry on the floor.

Harry quickly stood up and bowed low at the waist. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and that was entirely my fault! I’m so sorry!” he said in all one breath. When he looked back up at the man hesitantly, the glare had reduced and now seemed like a practiced emotion that seemed to grace his features every moment of every day.

“What is your name?” The man asked as Harry stood from his bow.

“Harry Potter, sir. I’m here for my Hogwarts supplies.” Harry answered. The man seemed a little shocked at his answer because his eyes widened just a fraction before going black again.

“Potter? If you’re here for your first year supplies, they have ready sets at the front of the store.”

“I know sir, but I figured that those might not be as good quality as hand picked stuff. At least I think. I’m not entirely sure,” Harry mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

The man held out his hand to Harry and introduced himself. “Severus Snape. Potions master and Professor at Hogwarts. Why would you want better quality when the ingredients at the front are cheaper and fine for first year potions?”

Harry openly gaped at him for a few moments before the question registered in his mind. “Potions is the class I’m looking forward to most. My godfather says that the professor, you apparently, are mean and evil, but I’ve read a lot of articles about your potions work and honestly I want to work with potions when I get older maybe. That or art.”

Snape must have approved of his answer so he motioned for Harry to follow him through the store. “I’ll help you find the ingredients. Though you should know that you will need to do this on your own next year? And this does not mean I will give you excessive help in class.”

“I understand, sir. But isn’t that what a teacher is supposed to do? I don’t mean to call you a bad teacher, I’ve never seen you teach before, but I’ve always believed that a teacher is supposed to make sure their student understand the subject to the maximum. That they are willing to put up with slower kids because they can’t learn like other kids. I’m like that. I need to see someone doing something in order to do it myself and then I’ll be able to remember how to do it for forever. Most of my primary teachers didn’t understand that, though and would always call me stupid for asking for examples and clarifications.”

Harry stalled in walking when he realised he was rambling and that the professor was staring at him, stunned.

“I really don’t mean to call a bad teacher. And I probably misunderstood you anyway. I’m sorry. Please don’t tell my godfather.” By the end of Harry’s speech, he was backing up and curling into himself in a small corner, away from the man who could easily scare away an army of the bravest men. At least, that’s what it seemed like to Harry.

“Potter, stand up and get over here. I won’t tell your godfather. I was just surprised at how well spoken you are. Not many kids your age would be as respectful to an old bat while making easy conversation as you. But why are you scared I would tell Black?” Severus asked when he realised the way Harry was acting was out of fear.

Harry tensed at the question, but followed the orders to stand up and followed him again through the store. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “I don’t think you’re an old bat. I honestly respect you and your work. I know what it’s like to look like something your not, so I don’t judge people by the way they look and talk, but based on how they treat others and the things around them. I haven’t known you for very long, so I won’t pass judgement yet.”

Snape stopped suddenly and looked down at Harry in wonder before continuing on his way, Harry looking and feeling nothing but confused on what he had said to get that reaction from the man.

Harry and Snape were soon finished and Harry left the store for his wand after saying goodbye to the man, and wished him well.

~Flashback Ends

“Harry? Hellooo?” a voice from beside him asked and Harry was removed from his train of thoughts. Harry looked over to where Draco was sitting beside him with a look of concern on his face and Harry smiled at him.

“I’m fine. I was just thinking.” Draco looked dubious for a second, but waved it off at seeing Harry’s genuine smile. Something he hasn’t seen since he had met the boy on the train. The feast continued in happy companionship until it ended and the first years were shown to their dorms to get sleep for the classes in the morning. Harry was hoping for Potions to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Harry’s first month at school was amazing! He was having a great time with his friends and classes were everything he’d ever imagined.

The first week was a little harder than Harry had anticipated. Having classes everyday around a large magical castle was a little difficult to navigate. Some of the paintings would give out false advice when asked and doors down certain corridors would lead to traps or go in circles. And the stairs! The stairs would never stop moving. Harry was late to class multiple times because of them. Landing on the wrong floor or the wrong side of the right floor.

After about a week and a half and a lot of help from upper year students, Harry and his friends finally got the hang of getting to class on time. Though McGonagall was one of the most amusing teachers when Weasley was late with Finnigan and Thomas. She had told them to transfigure themselves into a watch and make it to class on time after scaring them into false security in her animagus form.

Harry’s friends were great too. Pansy was always there when someone needed lighthearted conversation and when anyone would try to bully and demean them for being in Slytherin. Blaise was almost always silent, but when he spoke, he had a twisted sense of humor that made the other's laugh so hard, Harry was always crying and sometimes felt like he was going to piss his pants. Though that only happened in the safety of the common room.

Draco on the other hand, was like the older brother Harry had always wanted. He was always concerned for Harry when he would go into his depressing thoughts. None of them knew what Harry was thinking about and reliving when it happened, but they never asked.

When Harry was not with his three best friends, he was alone. The Weasley twins would always aproach him, but Harry steered clear of all interaction with them when he wasn’t with the other's. He didn’t want them getting too attached to him only to find he wasn’t normal later on.

It was during the first Potions class in October when one of these moods took over Harry. He was partnered with Draco for the days project and was in charge of preparing the ingredients. But when he was finished, he just sat there. Sat there thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. About his friends and his classes. About Sirius and himself. About every thought that had been roaming around in his head all month.

At the end of class, after the potions had all been bottled for sample testing by the professor and the tables were all cleared, Snape called for Harry to stop.

“Mr. Potter. Stay after class please,” he ordered. Harry nodded, and after the last student had left the room he walked up to the professor's desk and stood before him.

“You needed me, sir?” he asked.

“I want to talk to you Potter. I am your head of house, so that means I am your care taker while at this school. And that means I need to make sure you are alright every day. I have noticed that you only have three friends. And that other than them, you seem to avoid everybody. You gets into mood where you aren’t aware of anything around you and you look sad and small all the time. Draco has come to see me about something that he was worried about. He says that you have bruises all over your torso and scars covering your back and legs. He had seen them when he walked in on you showering accidentally. Where did you get those scars and bruises? What causes you to feel like you need to avoid other's all the time?”

Harry had frozen halfway through Snape’s speech and by the end, he was pale as the Bloody Baron and shaking like an earthquake was happening over the entire castle. His face was contorted in fear. His eyes were wide and were staring at Snape in climbing horror. He started to back away but Snape was faster. The older man stepped from behind his desk and quickly walked up to Harry to still him. When he looked into Harry’s scared green eyes, he quickly pulled the little boy into a tight hug close to his chest. Harry stopped breathing for a moment before his breaths came in raged and random intervals. Snape shushed and cooed into his ear quietly while the boy started to sob into his robes.

Harry eventually fell silent and his breathing evened out. Snape pulled him up and carried his into his office and through a hidden door that lead to his private rooms. He carefully settled Harry onto the couch on his lap and held him close. After a few minutes, he spoke.

“Harry, will you answer my questions? I need to know if someone is hurting you. If you are being abused so that I can get you out of there. I need to know, Harry, so that you can be free from your hurting.”

Harry was quiet for another couple of minutes before he started talking.

“When I was a baby, my parents were murdered by a dark wizard my father had captured on one of his Auror cases. But the man escaped his holding cell before his trial and killed them in Diagon Alley while they were shopping. I was with my godfather, Sirius, when it happened. After they were killed, Sirius took me in. He blood adopted me when I was four, and he spoiled me rotten until I was five and a half. One day we were getting me some robes and muggle clothes because I had out grown my other's and needed new ones. I had asked Uncle Sirius if I could get this really pretty dress. It was green with white, flowered lace lining the bottom of the skirt and it felt so good on my skin. I just wanted that dress. More than anything. But he told me no. Said it was for girls and that I was supposed to be a man who liked boys clothes.

“It happened again and again. Then I started asking if I could have more girly toys and blankets and things like that. He said no and that I was supposed to be just like my dad. Every time I asked for something, the punishment would get worse. Eventually, he started hitting me, locking me up, giving me the chores around the house, starving me. He became bitter that I wasn’t like my dad. He wanted me to be like him so bad, that I stopped asking. Instead, I did things he wanted me to do. I started to become what I thought my dad would be like. But when I did something dad wouldn’t do, Uncle Sirius would get mad and take it out on me. He made me get rid of all my friends and kept me locked in the house as his personal slave.

“I had finally had enough by the time I turned nine, so I told him that I couldn’t be just like James. That I am Harry. That I want to be both a girl and a boy and sometimes neither. That day was the worse day I can remember. He tied me up without a shirt on and held be against the bed and used whips, switches and paddles on my back until I thought I was going to die. It went on like that until I came here for school. Though after that incident, he started calling me freak and unnatural. Eventually I started to believe him. I know consciously that it isn’t true, but every time I feel like a girl and have girly impulses, I feel disgusted and revolted because of the names he would call me.”

Harry was once again sobbing into the older mans shoulder. He had turned around and straddled the man’s lap to ring his arms around the man’s neck and hide his face in his chest.

Snape was clinging to the boy himself. Little drops of salty water were slipping past his eyes and into the boy’s head of curly black hair. He felt revolted that the man he went to school with would stoop so low. He had known the man was a bastard and a bully, but this he never would have guessed to happen.

After sitting like that for close to twenty minutes, Harry had fallen asleep against Snape’s chest, falling into a fitful, dreamless escape.

When he woke again, he was laying down on the same couch as earlier with his head on a hard, bony pillow. Cracking his eyes open, Harry looked up to see his Potions professor sitting there with his head fallen against the back of the couch and a scowl on his face. Thinking that Harry had caused the man to scowl like that he quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the corner of the room to the left of the fireplace.

Snape’s head snapped up to meet Harry’s eyes and the scowl was immediately gone from his face.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” he asked the petrified boy. Harry quickly shook his head over and over again.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to make you mad and think I’m weak. I- I-” Harry stopped abruptly when he felt arms circle around his frame.

“Harry, I am not mad at you. Not at all. I don’t know how you got that idea, but it isn’t true. And I don’t think you are weak. I would never think you weak. If anything, you are strong for having survived so long without going completely mad.” Snape picked Harry up quickly, and Harry squeaked. Walking over to the couch, Snape quickly sat down and deposited the young boy down in his lap once again. He started rubbing slow, soothing circles into Harry’s stiff back to calm him down.

“You were scowling. I don’t know what you would be mad about if it wasn’t me, so I’d assumed-” Harry cut himself off when he saw no point in continuing.

Snape chuckled quietly. “Harry, I was mad at the headmaster. After you fell asleep earlier, I went up to see Professor Dumbledore and tell him that you were not to stay in your godfathers care any longer. I had told him what you told me, but he said that he believed Black incapable of doing such wrong and that unless he had proof, he can do nothing about it. And in my opinion, even if he did have proof, that man likes to meddle in people’s lives way too often. He most likely would not have done anything.”

“But, isn’t that his job? To take care of the students and make sure they are well cared for? He’s not a very good headmaster if he would allow kids to be hurt because it fits with his plans.”

Snape nodded.”You are correct, Harry. I want you to know that I will do anything within my power to get you away from him. I will adopt you in order to do it if you want me to. I promise you.”

Harry looked up into the older man’s eyes and he looked about ready to cry. “Really? You would adopt me? You would be my dad?”

Snape nodded and smiles. “I will be your dad if you want me to, Harry. Even if I can’t yet officially adopt you by ministry standards, you can think of me as your dad if you want. Though, when I imagined having kids, I was quite partial to the name of Papa. Will you let me be your Papa, Harry?”

Harry flung himself at Snape and clung to him like his life depended on it. And to him, it did. He didn’t want to live with his Uncle Sirius anymore and Severus Snape was the only adult to ever be nice to him. Ever. “Papa. Papa, Papa, Papa!” he cried into the mans neck. Tears fell from his eyes for the third time that day, but this time for an entirely different reason. These were happy, joyous tears.

“Harry. Oh, my child. Harry, please believe that I will do anything to get you away from him. I will keep you safe. From everyone who puts you at harm. God, I will do everything for you. I will even take you out to get some new, girly dresses if you want. I will never hurt you or call you names. I will cherish you like you were my own flesh and blood.”

Snape was now crying into Harry’s hair. He had always wanted a child. Someone to take care of and to love. But he had never met anyone who was willing to stay will the ‘ugly, old dungeon bastard’ of Hogwarts. No one willing to look passed the surface. But now he has a son. Maybe not in blood or even legally, not yet anyways, but he had a child. A son and daughter all rolled into one, just without the drama of female puberty problems.

They cried into each other's arms for a good hour before Severus thought he was able to speak again.

“Harry, look at me. No one can know. Not yet, anyway. If people find out, Dumbledore and his allies will stop me from adopting you and we’ll be separated. You will have to call me Professor and Sir outside of when we are alone. But when no one is around, I want you to call me Papa. I will have to treat you like a normal student as well and call you Mr. Potter, but no matter how I act outside of these rooms, know that you will always be my son and/or daughter. Depending on what you feel like. Please remember that?”

Harry nodded and smiled. “Yes, Papa. I can do that.” And Harry hid his face in is Papa’s neck once more. Severus chuckled low in his throat at the action.

“I want you to come here every other day after all of your classes. I want to get to know you. Not as the person you show people, but the person you are in you soul. Weather that be a girl or a boy or an unicorn from Jupiter.” Harry laughed at that and nuzzled his papa’s neck. “I want to get to know my new child.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Okay Papa. Will you be able to adopt me before the summer holidays? I’m going to stay here for the winter break, but I can’t stay for the summer.” Harry worried his lip in anxiety as he pulled back to look into his new papa’s eyes.

“I have a friend who works in the ministry. He’s actually Draco’s father. He holds a lot of power there and will be able to help us quickly and quietly. It will be done long before summer starts. Now, I think that you should go back to the common room. You have been here since before lunch after the last of today’s classes. That was quite a long time ago and your friends might be worried for your life with you being with me for so long. Just tell them that I helped you with something you asked about a week ago. It doesn’t need to be anything big, but tell them you wanted some extra potion lessons and were willing to help me with my personal ingredients as repayment. That can be the excuse for every time you come and see me until we can tell people about everything. Okay?”

Harry nodded and said goodbye and gave the man a tight hug around the waist before he was led out of the room and he walked back to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for being gone so long, I keep getting swept up into other fics I'm writing and have finished very little of this story. I'm working on staying on track with this and I'll post more soon. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 4-

Harry was content. It had been two weeks since Harry and Severus had become Father and Son. Well, sort of. Severus had contacted Lucius about what was going on and had told him of Harry’s past, even going so far as to give him his medical history after Poppy had given Harry a check up. Though Severus knew Poppy would never tell Dumbledore. She cared for the students too much. And abuse was something she would never stand for. It was something she had seen far too many times.

Lucius Malfoy had his allies working on the adoption in the strictest of confidence and it was going quite smoothly. Severus and Harry had been meeting every other day to get to know each other. Severus had never met a sweeter and more mild mannered boy in his life, but there were times when Harry would get panic attacks and flashbacks and Severus could do nothing for him but hold him and talk him through it. It broke his heart.

Harry was also surprised. All of the students at the school seemed to think Severus was cold and mean and didn’t have a heart, when it was the exact opposite. Severus would only show his true colors to those who were willing to see them. Like Harry, many of the Slytherins knew that Severus was not really a sadistic bastard, but the thing they didn’t know was that he was a really big softy at heart. Severus was prone to hugs and cuddles with Harry and would spoil him with sweets and hot cocoa he made from his own recipe. And Harry couldn’t complain.

He loved having someone who looked at him, at the real him, and didn’t sneer in disgust. Severus was kind and would help Harry whenever he needed it. Whether that be with small hints to homework or through the worst kind of panic attacks. Severus was there to help him through everything. And it felt so good.

But their luck couldn’t last forever. It was early December, just barely over a month since they had become close that disaster struck through what had become so good.

Harry was sitting with his friends at the table during lunch after Charms class when Professor Mcgonagall, the Deputy Headmistress came up behind him.

“Mr. Potter? Will you follow me please? The headmaster wishes to see you.” She led Harry from the Great Hall with Severus’ worried eyes following them. They arrived at what Harry assumed was the entrance to Dumbledore’s office. There was a large Gargoyle guarding a hole in the wall that Harry thought led elsewhere.

“Sugar Quills,” Mcgonagall spoke and the grey stone of the gargoyle rumbled against the wall as it moved to the side revealing a narrow spiral staircase that Harry was made to follow. As he reached the top of the staircase he knocked on the only door there.

“Come in, Mr. Potter,” was called from the inside. Harry opened the door and walked into the office while looking at the floor. “You have a visitor, my boy.” The headmaster’s words snapped Harry’s head up and he came to see Sirius standing by the desk. His face was turned down in a scowl as he looked down at Harry. Sneering at the colors on Harry’s robes, he spoke.

“Harry, I came to speak with you. The headmaster has told me that there have been complaints about my care for you and you haven’t sent me any letters at all this year. We need to talk as well.”

Harry swallowed the bile that was making its way up his throat as the blood drained from his face, leaving him pale as a sheet of paper. He nodded, and Sirius took his arm and dragged him away from the Headmaster’s office. They kept walking until they found an empty, unused classroom a good distance from where anybody would be.

“Why haven’t you told me you would be in Slytherin, boy? Did you think you could keep it from me and I wouldn’t find out? Think again, Freak. I am good friends with the headmaster and he has told me everything you haven’t. Even about those stories you told old Snivellus!”

Harry was fine with Sirius calling him names. But he would not get away with hurting his Papa!

“Don’t call him that! Don’t you dare call him that! Your nothing but a big bully! You have no right to say anything like that about him!” Harry shouted at the older man in rage.

Sirius’ face turned red. Harry suddenly remembered why he had never stood up for himself before. Sirius was bigger and stronger and knew a lot more magic than him that could hurt him.

“You want to be a girl so bad? Fine! I’ll make you a girl,” he snarled before he stalked towards the cowering boy. He pulled Harry up by his hair, ignoring him when he cried out in pain, and slammed him face down on one of the unused desked littering the room. He quickly and aggressively tore down the boys trousers and pants and didn’t wait for the boy to react before he none to carefully forced two fingers inside his hole, adding a third one after only a minute.

Sirius was grinning sadistically and pulled his fingers out of the boy before shoving his prick in. Harry screamed loudly as he was shoved into the desk over and over again as Sirius kept using his previously innocent hole as something of a modified punching bag, hot tears streaming down his face the entire time.

The door slammed open and a bellow was heard from the door.

“Get away from my son, NOW!” Severed yelled as he saw what was happening inside the room.

Sirius roughly pulled out of Harry, causing him to whimper and fall to the ground, curling in on himself. “And what are you going to do about it, Snivellus? How are you going to save your precious little boy before I have my way with him? Huh?” Sirius taunted.

Severus Snarled and stalked forward, his wand held out before him ready to defend him and his son. “You will never have your way with him. You will be arrested for child abuse and rape of a minor. I can always give this and Harry’s memories to the DMLE and you will be holed up in a cell at Azkaban. But first, I’m going to beat the shit out of you for hurting my son.”

“You really are obsessed with Lily, aren’t you. Thinking that boy is your son just to feel connected to her!? You’re the sick one, Snape!” Sirius called as he put his dick away and brought out his wand, pointing it at Severus.

“I’m not the one trying to turn him into a clone of James. Your one true love. That’s what he was to you, wasn’t he. And he is not my son just because Lily gave birth to him. He is my son because you hurt him and I helped him. I have become a father for him while you became the monster from his nightmares.”

Sirius growled at Severus and started the fight of curses, hexes and Jinxes. Students were starting to gather outside the door of the classroom and were shocked to see the happening of inside. Harry Potter on the floor with his pants torn and crying into his knees, Severus Snape and famous Auror Sirius Black fighting each other and snarling at one another from opposite side of the room. Draco, Pansy and Blaise found their way to the front of the crowd and rushed in to help Harry when they saw him.

Severus and Sirius kept going for what seeme like hours until Severus shot a tongue tying jinx, cutting off Sirius’ verbal spells. Severus ran towards him with the speed of a leopard and slammed his clenched fist into Sirius’ jaw in an uppercut then grabbed his shoulders to hold him still in order to repeatedly knee Sirius in the bits. “That’s for abusing and raping my son, you bastard!” he shouted. Sirius passed out of the floor in pain and Severus ran over to where Harry lay curled up with his friends surrounding him. 

Removing his robe, Severus covered Harry in it and sprinted Harry to the Hospital Wing, leaving a crowd of stunned and confused students in his path.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so... It's been a while since the last chapter was posted. I'm sorry about that. Life has been super hectic and hard. I've just been trying to figure everything out. Anyway, here's this chapter. I hope to pump out a coupe more chapters before writers block settles back in, so with me luck.

Chapter 5-

It was the day of the official adoption. Harry had been nothing but withdrawn about everything except for this day and Severus himself was quite excited. It was a day they had both only ever dreamed would come and now their inner most dream was coming true.

Harry was in the common room with Draco, Blaise and Pansy, awaiting the arrival of his Papa to take him to Gringotts and then the Ministry to take care of the blood adoption. They had decided to make it a blood adoption because they wanted to make sure nothing could be used against them to make Harry go back to Sirius. Because despite all of the students who had seen what had happened between Harry, Severus and Sirius, the man was only let off with a large fine and a serious warning. Severus thinks it was because of the headmaster.

After they had finished there, Severus had told Harry he had a surprise for him, but wouldn’t give a single hint about what it was.

Draco was currently cuddling Harry into his side to try and restrain Harry from his ‘infernal bouncing’, as the boy had called it. Harry was to excited to worry about what Draco thought at the moment.

“Harry, will you please calm down?!” Draco had said for the umpteenth time in the past half an hour. He was trying to have a conversation with Blaise about the Quidditch game that Saturday against Hufflepuff.

“I can’t, Dray! I’m officially gonna get a father today! You have absolutely no idea how long I have wanted something like this to happen. And Papa is the most awesome Papa in the world! I’m so excited I can’t sit still,” Harry replied, snuggling into Draco’s side further in a pitiful attempt to make Draco think him adorable to get him to forgive him. “Don’t worry, Dray. You’ll always be my big brother, if that’s what’s worrying you.”

Draco’s head snapped down to look at Harry so fast, Harry and Blaise, who was sitting in an armchair across from them, got sympathy pains in their own necks. “You think of me as an older brother?” Draco asked, something light shining in his eyes.

“Of course I think of you as my big brother. You’re way to overprotective all the time but can also be the biggest of prats sometimes and you tease me too. Isn’t that what an older brother is? ‘Cuz I’ve always wanted an older brother. Someone I can talk to about crush's for advice and who’ll always be there when someone other than you is being a bully to me.” Harry said, still tucked in Draco’s side. “Do you not want to be my big brother?” He asked in almost a whisper as he started pulling away from the blonde.

Before Harry could pull away, though, Draco had grabbed the sides of his face to make them look at each other eye to eye. Draco had a look of complete seriousness on his face as he regarded Harry, seemingly looking for something in Harry’s eyes. “I swear to you, Harry, I will be the best damn big brother on earth and no matter how much you may annoy me at times, I will never go back on that promise.”

Draco had said that in such a firm and no nonsense voice, that Harry couldn’t help but break out into a face splitting grin. Harry bounce up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck so tightly, Draco could hardly breath. When Harry pulled away, his eyes were bright and Draco had a very serene smile on his face. Harry snuggled into Draco’s side again and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, Draco returning the embrace.

It was silent for all of two minutes before the common room entrance was opened and Severus walked into the room to see the two boys in the same position. “What happened to make Draco look like a teddy bear? He’s usually so uninterested in everything,” Severus said, walking up behind Blaise’s chair.

Harry sprung up immediately, running over to Severus from the couch he was on before, Draco pouting at the loss of his new brother. “Papa!” Harry yelled as he launched himself at the newly arrived man. “Draco just agreed he’d be my new big brother. I have a brother!”

Severus smiled and picked Harry up and placed him on his hip. Harry was small enough to not weigh very much and he was far to emotionally starved to care that he was a little old. “Well, I’m glad. You’ll need someone to look out for you when I’m not there. Plus, I’m a teacher, so I can’t threaten the people that hurt and bully you. I’m sure Draco will be a great big brother.”

“Mm hmm. When can we go Papa?” Harry asked.

“We can go now if you wish.” Harry nodded. “Let’s go then. We’ll see you later, then Draco.” Severus said in departure, receiving a nod from the blond boy.

Harry rested his small head on Severus’ shoulder on their way through the castle and down to the Gates where Severus would side along him to the Bank. They were doing things at the bank first because the Goblins didn’t much mind all the Wizarding politics and Dumbledore’s power didn’t entice them. Plus, the Ministry didn’t offer blood adoptions like the goblins did.

It was Harry’s first time side alonging with anyone, so Severus placed his hand on the back of his neck in a protective, soothing way and whispered soft words into his unruly hair. When Harry first felt the feeling of being pulled up through an impossibly tight straw, he whimpered and clung to Severus, but gave no other signs of his discomfort. They landed in the small square courtyard just out the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus pulled his wand from his robe pocket and tapped the required bricks on the wall and Harry was able to see diagon alley for the second time in his life. A large smile took over his face, but when he noticed all the people staring at them walking down the street, it fell and he hid his face in Severus’ shoulder. Severus patted the back of his head soothingly and walked swiftly to the large marble building dominating the road. Upon entering the bank, Harry lifted his head again from his hiding spot in his papa’s neck and looked, amazed, at all the goblins in the room.

Walking up to an empty teller some ways down the aisle, Severus regarded the goblin smoothly. “I would like to see naknorok for the Snape and Prince accounts,” He said.

“Of course, Sir,” the Goblin replied. “Right this way.” And the goblin stepped down from the dais quick to be replaced by another as they led him down a hall. After only a few minutes of walking down long corridors, they stopped at a large door with intricate designs of battle and small runes along the edges of the door. The goblin guide knocked on the door, and after a few moments, a gruff ‘Enter!’ was called from inside. The Goblin opened the door and motioned the potions master and his soon to be son inside the room.

Inside the large white stone room, a desk sat at the far wall, a scowling goblin sitting behind it. On the left wall, shelves were overloaded with books and artifacts and to the right were large filing cabinets, probably there to store contracts and wills.

“Gentlemen,” the goblin said as he motioned to the seats in front of the desk. “What is it I am needed for today?” he asked.

Severus inclined his head in greeting and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Harry cut in. “We need your help making him my Papa!” he exclaimed with a large grin as he looked at the goblin and started jumping in his seat. Severus sighed and shook his head, but was shocked into silence as he heard the goblin chuckle. He looked up and saw the strange sight of a smiling goblin. Sharp teeth and all. Though Harry looked as though he was just a regular person he wants to share the big news with.

“Little child, what is your name?” Naknorok asked Harry when he just kept grinning.

“Harry,” Harry replied, smile still prominent on his face.

“Well Harry, I would be glad to help this man become your Papa. Although I must ask, why are you not afraid of me? Most children and even some adults are either scared of us and treat us as if we are lesser than them.”

Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion and his smile fell slightly. “Why? Just because you aren’t human doesn’t mean you are any lesser than me and anyone else. One must earn the title of ‘lesser’ by doing things that make them so. Such as abuse of power and control or by treating others as lessers because they are different. It’s mean to just label someone as not good enough just because they have a different face.”

“Well, Harry, not many of your kind believe that. But thank you. For now, we should get started on this adoption. I take it you want it to be a blood adoption?” Naknorok asked. Severus nodded his head with a small, barely noticeable smile. “Alright then. I’ll have a healer bring in the potion and oversee the process, but in the meantime, Mr. Snape, if you wouldn’t mind.” Naknorok slid over a bowl and small dagger across the table to right in front of Severus. “I believe 6 drops should do.” Severus nodded and cut his hand and let the blood flow before casting a healing charm on himself while Naknorok pressed a button on his desk and said something in Gobbledygook. A minute later, a Goblin in light purple clothing walked into the room with a potion phial.

“Here it is. I just need to add the blood and we can start it,” The healer Goblin said.

Thank you, Norkak. While he is getting that settled, gentleman, You should know that as soon as the potion is ingested and has taken full effect, which should only take a few minutes, Harry here will automatically be added to your family tree as well as take on some of your traits. He will still be the Heir to the Potters and the Blacks as long as the current Lord Black doesn't have any children of his own. And he will be Heir to the Princes as well. I believe that is all. Norkak? Is it ready?” Norkak nodded and handed the potion to Harry. Before he could take the potion, though, Norkak spoke.

“It will be a bit painful, but it won't last long. It will feel like a really bad growing pain all over your body, but if you want, I’m sure your Papa would be willing to cast a numbing charm on you.” Harry nodded at Severus at he's questioning look and right after the spell was cast, he downed the potion.

It took no more than five minutes for Harry to finish changing in looks, and by the end of it, he had a slightly larger nose, darker hair and his eyes were a few shades darker with black specks in them. He didn't need his glasses anymore and he grew two inches. Harry was uncomfortable the whole time, but he didn't feel a whole lot of pain. Just a couple sharp twinges here and there.

“Harry? How do you feel?” Severus asked as Harry looked up at him from his seat.

Harry tilted his head slightly. “Okay. It felt weird though. Are we done here? I’m tired and want to sleep.”

Severus chuckled and nodded. He thanked the goblins and picked Harry up to leave the bank. “Just one thing I need to sigh at the Ministry then it’s time for your surprise. Are you excited?” Harry's head shot up at the mention of his surprise present and shook his head fervently.

Severus walked them back to where they flooed and too the fireplace to the ministry. Harry hid he's face in Severus’ shoulder again while on the way to the Magical Child Custody department. It took a while because the Ministry was quite crowded and there were a lot of other people using the elevator. Madam Blanters had been working with Lucius the whole time because she was the head of the department and so she knew to expect him today. She would have the official papers he needed to sign to have legal custody even though Harry was now his biological son. It took no more than ten minutes to get all the papers signed my Severus Harry and Madame Blanters, but when they were done, they knew nothing would ever come between them again. There was even a set of papers that made Harry a legally Gender Nonconforming child.

After leaving the Ministry and Madam Blanters office, Severus turned to face Harry who was holding his hand. “I suppose it’s time for your surprise then, isn’t it, Harry?”

Harry looked up at his newly official Papa and nodded slowly, hoping his excitement was at least a little masked, though through the grin on his face, he didn’t think it was working. Severus just looked at him with a knowing smirk on his face and picked up his child.

“You’re going to have to wait another few minutes. The place were going to is in the muggle world and we’ll need to walk a ways. Alright?” Severus asked.

“Yes Papa,” Harry replied as he leaned his head on Severus’ shoulder.

“I have a question for you though. Now that you are officially my child and have been declared a gender nonconforming child, what do you want your name to be when you’re dressed in feminine clothes? You could keep it simple and just add to your name, something like Harriet or Henrietta. And you could do something entirely different.”

Harry was silent for a while, he's face thoughtful, before he replied to Severus’ question. “I like Henrietta. It’s simple and pretty and easy for others to remember because it’s so close to my birth name.”

Severus hummed and smiled. “I was hoping you would say that. I like it too. Well, I guess we’re here, Henrietta.”

Henrietta looked up at where they had stopped walking and then to Severus with a look of utter happiness and awe. Tears sprung up in her eyes as she continued to smile once again laid her head on Severus’ shoulder. Severus walked into the large purple and red clothing store and immediately he was seen to by an employee.

“Severus Snape. I had an order placed a few days ago and was told it was ready to be picked up?” He said to the woman and she smiled and led them to the front of the store where custom orders were handled. Boxes and bags were placed on the counter in between them and one of them caught Henrietta's eye.

“Papa, what’s in there?” she asked in a whisper while leaning closer to the man holding her. In reply, he just smirked.

“That, Princess, is the extra special part of the surprise. I had all these clothes custom ordered to be brought here, because every little girl needs some nice things in her wardrobe, but that one I made sure was there. Let me check out and we can get you changed in the dressing room, alright?” Henrietta just nodded.

They were finished within minutes and were pointed in the direction of the dressing rooms. Severus carried the special light yellow box with them while the rest of their bags were held at the front waiting for them. He kneeled in front of his child and waited until he had her full attention before slowly lifting the lid of the box from the rest of the package.

Inside was a beautiful forest green, short sleeved dress that would go to Henrietta’s knees. Along the neck, sleeve lines and from waist to the bottom of the dress was charcoal lace in the design of lilies and roses, and in the heart of the dress was a small onyx celtic knot that added the finishing touch to the stunning dress.

Henrietta snapped her head up to look at Severus with tears threatening to spill from her eyes and Severus just smiled softly.

“I remember when I first heard about you wanting to be both a girl and boy, that you wanted a dress similar to this one. I had this made specially for you. No one else in the world has anything like it. It might not be what you wanted when you were small, but it’s the closest I could get. Do you like it?”

Severus looked mildly worried now and was starting to fidget with the side of the dress until Henrietta threw herself at him. Henrietta squeezed so hard, he had to pry her off his person until he could breath properly again.

“I take that as a yes?” he asked, smiling into Harry’s soft curls.

“I love it, Papa. I love you! Thank you so much,” she cried into his robes.

Severus’ eyes started to water and he held his child closer to him as he whispered to her, “I love you too, baby girl. I’m sorry we had to come together under such horrible circumstances as we did, but I don’t regret anything I’ve done since you told me what happened. I will spend my entire life making sure you are never hurt get hurt. I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Took me forever to finish it. Hopefully I'll have more finished soon. Bye for now! <3<3<3


End file.
